The Black Piano
by Echo Hunter
Summary: ONE SHOT - Serena leaves Japan to go to a music school in America and when she comes back she learns that not much has changed, including the love she didn't know she'd left behind.


Serena sat on her barstool and waited for Andrew to come back with her drink. When she heard the bells chime, she knew in an instant that her favorite person in the whole wide world had just walked through the doors.  
  
"Don't come in here thinking you're going to ruin my day, Satan."  
  
"Ouch. I'm hurt. And here I thought I was coming in to grab a cup of coffee before class." He nonchalantly strode to his barstool, which happened to be right next to hers.  
  
Andrew came back soon after with a large glass in hand. "Here you are, Serena, one large chocolate milkshake. Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks, Andrew." Serena slowly sucked the thick, creamy liquid through the white straw, enjoying every bit.  
  
"Congratulations for what?" Andrew grabbed Darien's usual cup of black coffee and placed it in front of him.  
  
"I've been accepted to a school in America. I leave in a month."  
  
Darien's heart stopped. She couldn't leave! How could she even think of going somewhere where he wasn't? He did the only thing he could in a situation like the one he was in.   
  
He panicked.   
  
"What school would want you, especially in America?" As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. He could clearly see the hurt he had caused her. Serena was so sensitive and he loved the fact that she could be so open with feelings, even if he did make fun of her for it.   
  
He was such a jerk.  
  
"Thanks Darien, though I would have thought of all people, you would be the happiest to hear that I was leaving." She wiped away a solitary tear and looked back to her shake.  
  
"Don't listen to him, Serena. The only reason he's being like this is because he's going to miss you the most."  
  
"What?" Darien couldn't believe his ears.   
  
Andrew tried his best to bring the conversation back to normal, though it rarely happened when these two were in the same room.  
  
"So, do you have every thing in order?" He wiped the counter, for the fifth time now.  
  
Serena sniffed back her tears and smiled. "Yeah, almost. I'm starting to pack up my stuff to send over there to my aunt's house."   
  
"Well, that's good! All you'll have left is your clothes and other small stuff right?"  
  
"Yeah." She shifted in her seat a while before saying anything else. "I better get going. I have to call my aunt to see if she got some of the things I sent her yet." Serena lifted her hands to tuck some of her loose hair behind her ear and that's when Darien saw the bandages and tape around her fingers.  
  
In an instant, his hand was gripping hers and bringing it closer to his face. "What happened to your fingers?"  
  
Serena instinctively tried to pull her hand away from his prying eyes but his grip was stronger than she thought.  
  
"Nothing worth making a fuss over, now let me go."  
  
"No. Not until you tell me why your fingers are all bandaged up."  
  
"Why would you care?"  
  
Her words stung. Darien was getting protective as he started assuming the worse. Someone was hurting his angel and now they were going to pay.  
  
"Who did this to you? Do you have a boyfriend? Does he hurt you, Serena?" It hurt him to say that, knowing that someone other than him got to touch her.  
  
"Boyfriend?" Andrew was just as confused as Serena was. He started seeing Darien in a whole new light as the interrogation continued.  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend and no one hurting me except for you right now!" She looked into his rage-filled eyes and realized what was going on in his head. She sighed. "Darien, look. I don't have a boyfriend, okay? I play the piano and after practicing for several hours a day, my fingers crack and bleed. That's why they're bandaged like this." She finally took her hand back and showed him by wiggling her fingers.  
  
'Wait! She plays the piano? Great, don't I look like the world's biggest dork?' "I...you...I didn't know you played piano?"  
  
"Yeah, in fact there are a lot of things you don't know about me." Serena calmed down before realizing the protective tones in his voice. "Listen, I'm sorry for snapping at you."   
  
A little sandy-haired devil stood in the background, silently watching.  
  
Silence reigned signaling it was time for her to go. Today was one of those uncomfortable days. "Well, I better get going then."  
  
--------------   
  
It had been 4 weeks and she had barely seen Darien and when she did it was only in passing. She didn't realize what big of a part he played in her everyday routine. Or how much she missed him. Slowly she realized that she probably wouldn't see him before she left.   
  
She had, however, seen Andrew and he just told her that Darien had been busy with finals and such. Still, he had made time for their quarrels before. Andrew told her that Darien was just sad that she was leaving.  
  
"That's not a good reason! If he doesn't like the idea of me leaving, he should be here, talking to me and spending time with me! That Royal Jerk!"  
  
Andrew laughed. 'It looks like Serena's going to miss Darien too. I'm sure that piece of information will bring him around.'  
  
--------------  
  
Serena walked to the terminal gate and turned around one last time to wave to her family and friends. Her father was holding her mother, who was crying, and Andrew was standing near them with his hands in his pockets. Right before she was about to board the plane, she heard her name being called.  
  
"Serena! Wait!" She turned to find where the voice was coming from. It sounded so familiar.  
  
Her eyes lit up when she saw a mop of black heading her way. "Darien! What are you doing here?" He jogged up beside her with something in his hand.  
  
The woman collecting tickets called out to her. "Miss, we need you to board the plane. We're leaving in a few minutes."  
  
"Alright, I'll be right there." She turned back to the ebony-haired man. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Darien looked into her crystal blue eyes looking for any signs of anger or annoyance. When he didn't find any, he continued on with his plan. "Here, I wanted you to have this before you left." He stretched out his hand and handed her a little white and pink bag with bunnies on it. "Open it when you get on the plane." He kissed her cheek, then stood back and waited for her to walk onto the ramp.  
  
Serena was too stunned to move. She couldn't, even though the lady was telling her they were going to leave without her. After a few moments, she regained her composure and turned one last time towards the plane, not looking back. She was afraid that if she did, she wouldn't ever get on it.  
  
The two men standing by the doors closed them and walked away while more announcements were made over the PA system. Darien felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the bright green eyes of his best friend.   
  
"What was that about?" They were twinkling with mischief and Darien decided quickly that he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Nothing. I just didn't apologize to her for the fight we had a while ago so I wanted to give her a going away present. Besides, I can't have her forgetting me while she's gone can I?"  
  
Andrew gave him a look. "You didn't give her any explosives did you? Nothing that's going to blow up on her while she's on the plane?"  
  
"No. They wouldn't have let me get those past security."  
  
"Right."  
  
Serena's family and friends had left the airport and headed home as her plane headed to Hawaii.  
  
4 years later...  
  
A tall, beautiful blonde walked off the plane and looked around for someone she might know. No one. A man with dark, chestnut-brown hair and bright green eyes walked up behind her and put his hand on her hip.  
  
"Hey, I called my house. They'll be sending a limo over to pick us up."  
  
"Great, let's go get our bags."  
  
The two walked down to baggage to pick up their luggage and headed outside to wait. 20 minutes later they were nearing familiar streets of Serena's home.   
  
"Wait, can we stop here really quick? I'm hungry and I want to see if some friends are here."  
  
"Sure, why not. How about you show me your hang-out spots. You said it wasn't far from your home right?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well, we'll just send Hiroshi home and you and I can just walk off this jet lag."  
  
"Thanks Michael."  
  
The black limo pulled along side the curb and let them out. "Thank you Hiroshi. We'll meet you at Serena's home in a few minutes."  
  
"Hai Kamata-san."  
  
"Come on!" The woman led Michael by hand into her favorite spot in all of Japan. "Okay, don't mention my name. I want to see if they remember me." Michael slipped his hands in his pocket. His partner was already walking to the bar to order something so he caught up to her.  
  
"How can I help you, miss?" Andrew's sparkling eyes smiled at her, a familiar smile which she missed so much. He was working his charm, even after all these years.  
  
"I'll just have the regular please." She waited for him to recognize her but he didn't.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't believe I've seen you in here before. I think I would have remembered a beautiful creature like you."  
  
A light pink hue crept across her face. No one would recognize her the first time they saw her if Andrew hadn't. Her hair had changed from it's beautiful gold to almost a silver and her eyes had darkened quite a bit along with her skin tone. Her body had filled out nicely since she had last been home.  
  
"Arigato." The young woman looked away to the man who was standing behind her and then back to Andrew. She looked into his eyes, waiting for him to recognize her.  
  
In the background, Michael decided to help things along. "I'm rather surprised that you don't remember your best customer. She only brags about how you're the best maker of sundaes, possibly one of the cutest guys in all of Japan."  
  
"Serena?" Once he recognized her, he leapt over the counter and squeezed her to his chest. "Serena! Kami! How come you didn't tell me you were coming home! I've missed you so much! You don't know how lonely and quiet it's been since you've been gone!"  
  
"Andr...ew...air..." Serena gasped as soon as soon as he let go but once she was breathing normal again, he pulled her back to hug her some more.   
  
"You mean to tell me that Satan hasn't started making some other person's life miserable?"  
  
Andrew smiled. He recognized the attraction that was there, even if they didn't. "You were his one and only." He sent one of his lady-killer smiles and Serena just laughed at him.  
  
"Yeah, his one and only punching bag. Somehow, that doesn't make me feel any better." She waved Michael to sit next to her so they could order their food and head back to her home where she was sure her family was waiting.  
  
"No, you can't sit there. You have to sit over here," she said pointing to the seat on her left.  
  
"Why? Is that your boyfriend's stool?" he teased. Serena responded by poking him in the side.  
  
"Yes, that's his seat and no, he's not my boyfriend."  
  
"Ah, but you wish he was!" And when she didn't say anything, he just smiled.  
  
Serena looked up at the clock. "Andrew, does he still come at the same time?"  
  
"Like clockwork. I don't think that boy's changed a minute of his schedule since you've been gone." He smiled and then looked down at her solemnly. "He misses you, you know that right?"  
  
"Well," Serena shrugged. "He hasn't told me himself but I'd like to think so. We kept in touch." The door bell chimed, signaling the entrance of another customer. As soon as Serena heard it, she stiffened. She could feel the electricity pouring into the room, a sure sign it was him. That's how she always felt when he was near.  
  
Michael looked over and noticed the change in his friend's posture. His head turned to try to find the reason for it. All he saw was a man that looked like he was in his mid-twenties. Jet black hair, dark blue eyes, he was a handsome man and stern looking to say the least. Andrew leaned forward as Michael leaned towards her. Michael spoke first.  
  
"I think your boyfriend just walked in."  
  
Serena tried to regulate her breathing. "I know." Her grip on the counter was tightening.  
  
"You know? You have eyes in the back of your head or something?"  
  
"No, I can feel him," she answered. "Right here." Serena tapped the area on her chest right above her heart. She looked up to Andrew, pleading with her eyes that he not say anything. He silently agreed.  
  
"Hey Dare! I was wondering when you were coming."  
  
"You know I always come at this time." Darien looked at his friend and then noticed the couple sitting at the counter. There was a man and a woman and from behind they looked like they were in their early twenties. The man had dark brown hair and was wearing a brown suede jacket with light-toned khakis. The woman was wearing light khakis also and a dark gray, short-sleeved turtle neck. Her silvery hair was French-braided and reached midway down her back.   
  
When he finally reached the bar, he couldn't decide whether or not to sit in *his* stool or in the one next to it. Hell, he had been sitting in that stool for the last 12 years of his life and nothing or no one was going to change it now.   
  
While thinking about it, he heard the couple speaking in a different language and recognized it as English. Darien finally sat down next to Serena and when he did, he noticed the heat was slowly rising between them. It felt like he was sitting next to a heater.  
  
Andrew came back with a cup of coffee. "Andrew, do you have the heat on or something? It's getting really hot in here."  
  
A wicked smile grew on the arcade owner's face. "Maybe it's just that kawaii girl sitting next to you."  
  
"I was going to ask you about that. No one's sat in that seat since..."  
  
"Since Serena left. I know." Serena heard that he remembered it was her seat and felt touched at the gesture.  
  
Andrew thought it would be fun to play it up. "You know, you should really just tell her how you feel. I'm sure she'd reciprocate the feelings." Serena's eyes widened as she put more noodles in her mouth.  
  
Darien looked at him funny. They had gone through this several times. "Yeah, I'd say, 'Hi Serena. I miss fighting with you. I miss seeing your face turn red and your pouting lips. You were really cute when you looked like that so I tried to make you mad every day.' I'm sure that would go over well."  
  
Michael knew the Japanese language quite well, having lived in Japan while he was growing up. He and Serena listened to the conversation intently while eating the food they had ordered. As she lifted the chopsticks to her mouth again, the sparkle of something on her hand caught Darien's attention.  
  
'That looks a lot like the ring I gave Serena...' He dazed for a bit before realizing that Andrew was staring at him. He turned to his side and in his best American accent he said, "Excuse me, miss. Could you tell me where you got that ring?" The one he had bought Serena was custom made, one of a kind-he was sure.  
  
Serena looked up and followed his gaze to the ring on her right hand. The patterns engraved on it were beautiful. They looked like the Plumeria flowers that grew in California, where she went to school. It was one of her treasures.  
  
She laughed when she heard his English accent. 'So that's what I sounded like when I first started speaking English.' Keeping the conversation in her court, she replied in the same language. "A dear friend of mine gave it to me as a going away present many years ago." She smiled sweetly, waiting to see if he could put two and two together.   
  
Darien knew something should have clicked right then but it didn't. She was beautiful...so much that he couldn't remember what she just said to him. He looked into her eyes and saw himself in their crystal clear reflection.  
  
"Do I know you? You look so...familiar." His face was inching nearer to hers, without either of them realizing it. Of course Andrew and Michael had and were watching closely to see what was going to happen.  
  
Serena replied as sweetly as she could in her native tongue. "I should hope so Satan because you sure made my life a living hell before I left!"  
  
In the depths of Darien's mind he was trying to understand what just happened. 'Wait, she just called me Satan!'  
  
"Usako?!"  
  
"Usako?" Andrew and Michael looked confusedly at each other. She never told them Darien called her Usako.  
  
'He's a goner,' was Andrew's only thought after that.  
  
"I knew they wouldn't be able to handle you over there!" and he laughed, expecting some sarcastic remark to fly from her mouth. Instead he watched her lean towards him. Soon he found himself being squeezed to death.  
  
At first he stiffened, never having received much physical contact in his life. After her not letting go but squeezing tighter, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. It felt a lot better than it did in his dreams, where he would always hold her like this. She smelled of vanilla and strawberries, a wonderful heady scent. After a few moments she whispered into his ear, "I missed you too." She kissed his cheek and then let go, leaving him too stunned to move.  
  
"We have to go," she announced as she stood, speaking her native language again. "Thank you so much for the food, Andrew. It was great as usual!"  
  
"Yes, it was very good," Michael added. "I'm glad that I don't have to call Rena a liar. Arigato and it was very nice meeting you."  
  
"Ah, do itashimashite, Kamata-san. It was very nice to meet you." Andrew was very thankful that they were speaking Japanese again.   
  
"Oh, I almost forgot! Could you two come by tonight? My family is throwing a dinner for me and my friends and I'd love to have you there."  
  
"Sure," their voices rang in unison. As soon as they left, the keeper looked over at his ebony-haired friend.   
  
"Usako huh?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Later that night, they had come as just as they said. Her parents greeted everyone and invited them into the living room where they had a nice conversation and an even better dinner. The introductions had gone around and it came time for Darien.  
  
"I...well, Serena and I..." what was he supposed to say? 'Well, I first came to know Serena when she hit me in the head with a test and so I teased her everyday after that, making her life a living hell.'  
  
Serena came to the rescue. "Darien and I first met when I *accidentally* hit him on the head with a test. After that, we'd been friends. How long has that been?" she counted in her head. "I think it's been 8, maybe 9 years. Well, he's been a great friend, always there to cheer me up whenever he felt the need. He's very dependable and quite the looker." She winked at him.  
  
Darien felt himself blush. Living in America had made Serena quite...forward.  
  
The rest of the night was a blur, filled with laughter and stories. Darien had felt like part of the family. He noticed that Michael and Serena were sitting next to each other on the love seat and he couldn't help but get jealous.  
  
The night wore on and soon it was time for everyone to leave and so he did with Andrew. That night Darien checked his email and found an email from Serena.  
  
"Hi Mamo-chan!  
  
I just wanted to tell you that I'm home now and can't wait to see you again.' He looked at the time the letter was sent. 5 minutes ago. That girl. He read on. 'Thank you so much for coming tonight. It meant a lot to me having you be there. I had missed you so much while I was gone. I really hope we can get together soon and catch up on things.  
  
Another reason I came home was because Michael and I are putting on a concert this weekend and I want you to come. I'm leaving the tickets at the door so there's no chance of losing them. Just go with Andrew, he already knows when to go. It's this Saturday at 6:30 at the Tokyo Symphony Hall. You have balcony seats in section F. I'd love it if you would come.  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
Serena  
  
PS - Don't be stupid. Of course I would invite you."  
  
A smile spread across his face. He loved it when she called him Mamo-chan. Her protector, and in reality, that's what he would love to be...her protector. He shook his head at the last line. She knew him too well. Darien sat back in his chair and decided what to do. He pushed the reply button.  
  
"My Dearest Usako,  
  
I would be more than happy to come to your concert this weekend. I feel honored that you would think of me for such a great event. I can't believe that you are playing in the Symphony Hall. I took a tour of it after it was first built and the place is magnificent. Now, are they sure they realized who they were booking? I dunno, you might break something or start a fire. I'm just kidding. I know you'll be absolutely breathtaking. You always were and still are.  
  
Mamo-chan"  
  
He sent it off before he could make any adjustments to his heart-felt words. He smiled at his nickname for her. Yes, she was his little bunny.  
  
Concert Night, Friday Night...  
  
Serena's parents were seated in the balcony where they would be in her direct line of sight. Next to them were Andrew and Darien. Darien's eyes were wandering around the hall and to her, he looked like a little boy. Serena was sure she was one of the few people that ever saw that side of him. She wanted to see it more often.  
  
The Director of the Concert Hall walked on stage with a microphone in hand. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to welcome you all here tonight and thank you on behalf of the Tokyo Arts Board of Directors and the Cornerstone Orphanage, to whom all the proceeds of tonight are going.  
  
Tonight our two performers are Serena Tsukino, a native of Azabu-Juuban and Michael Kamata, a native of Tokyo also. They both studied at the University of Southern California in the United States and are currently on a tour of Japan, their homeland. Please welcome Ms. Serena Tsukino and Mr. Michael Kamata.   
  
The audience politely clapped as the duo walked on stage. Serena led the way in her beautiful, silky-white concert gown, which made her look heaven-sent. Darien noticed that her hair was French-braided again, small whisps framing her flawless face. At that moment he became jealous of the hair that caressed her face and got to wrap itself around her like a blanket. Many nights had been spent thinking and dreaming of the woman he had come to know. During the four years she had been gone, they had kept in touch through e-mail and he got to know her better in the last four years than he had in the 5 years they had known each other before she left.  
  
He had fallen in love all over again.  
  
  
  
Michael followed behind her in his classy black tuxedo, holding his Stradivari cello and Benoit Rolland Spiccato bow in either hand. His medium long brown hair was tied back with a black strip of velvet and with several rebel strands which clung to his neck. When he reached center stage with Serena, they bowed simultaneously and walked to their seats.   
  
Darien watched Serena's every move as she gracefully walked over to the piano. For reasons unknown he felt nervous as she neared it. Concentrating more, he realized that it was her nervousness he felt. Michael stood reverently until she found her seat on the adjustable black bench in front of the seven-foot black Steinway.   
  
'Everything's alright, Serena. There's nothing to be worried about. It's just like practice.' Her bright blue eyes looked up to see what Michael was doing. He and his cello were in rest position. His head was down as he waited for the song to start. That was Serena's cue that he was ready for her to begin.   
  
Serena lifted her hands from her side and placed them above the white ivory of the keyboard.   
  
'I wonder if my teeth are this white?' The little voice in her head was trying to tell her to concentrate. 'Come on, Serena. What's the matter?'   
  
She looked at the piano again. It wasn't growling or doing anything unnatural, yet Serena still felt much more nervous than she ever did in California. Oddly enough playing for the piano faculty aka the piano gods of USC was less nerve-wracking than this was.   
  
Almost frantically Serena searched deep inside of herself for strength from somewhere. She looked around and worked on steadying her breathing until she came upon a certain pair of stormy blue eyes staring directly at her. She could feel her insides melting away with her fears. Two warm arms seemed to wrap around her and she knew what she was feeling was coming from one person.   
  
Darien.  
  
--------------  
  
The audience were on their feet in seconds of the last notes giving the two performers a standing ovation. There wasn't a single dry eye in the room that night. Serena walked to the front of the stage, where Michael was waiting for her. He reached out for her hand and she gave it to him. He kissed it softly.  
  
"Ah, mon ami! Vous avez joué très admirablement ce soir."  
  
"Thank you Michael, you didn't do too bad yourself." They bowed humbly before the crowd, and when they stood back up they both had bright smiles lighting their faces. Serena exited the stage with Michael on her heels. Once they were behind closed doors, Michael put his instrument in the hard-case waiting for him.  
  
"Ah! There's nothing like a good performance to work up an appetite!" Michael exclaimed, rubbing his belly for effect.  
  
"I know what you mean! Let's meet up with my family so we can go get some grub!"  
  
They chatted and laughed until they met up with the four others in Serena's group. She was greeted by a large bouquet of blood-red roses and dark blue eyes.  
  
Darien handed them to her and kissed her cheek without saying a word. Why should he ruin the moment with something as superfluous as words?  
  
"Thank you," she said breathlessly. She looked into his eyes, coming dangerously close to getting lost.  
  
"Serena! My baby! You were so amazing!" Her mother pulled her into a hug, breaking the connection, squeezing her daughter with strength Serena didn't know she had.  
  
"Good job, Michael. Man! I bet the ladies fall all over back in California huh?" Michael laughed and shook his head at Serena's friend Andrew while he shook his hand.  
  
"Well, not really. Back there, all the musicians are like one big family and since they're the only people I see day in and day out, I don't date all that much, unless some of my female friends set me up." He sent a look at Serena who innocently shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she said in a sweet voice before breaking out in laughter. All noises were silenced by a loud rumble.  
  
"What was that?" Ken, Serena's father looked around for the source of the noise.  
  
"Sorry," Serena apologized. "Performing makes me hungry."  
  
"Some things never change, do they meatball head?"  
  
Serena looked up at Darien. "Apparently not since you're still using that horrid nickname, Satan." Darien chuckled and laughed harder when Michael's stomach growled too.  
  
"Well, let's get going! We can't have our two star performers going hungry now can we?" Serena's mom took her husband's hand and they walked ahead of the group, leaving the four 'kids' to talk.  
  
The ride to the restaurant was filled with comfortable chatter and everyone fell easily into conversation. Dinner was at an Italian Restaurant where Serena astounded her family and friends with her the language.   
  
"Wow! I didn't know you knew Italian!" Andrew was amazed at the young girl who struggled through most of her younger school years with Japanese, her native language.  
  
"Yeah, I learned Italian, Michael knows French and between the both of us, we know just enough German and Latin to get us through our music. That and Italian and French come in handy when you like their food as much as we do."  
  
Darien subconsciously noted the many times Serena used the words "we" or "Michael and I" and "us". Just how strong a relationship did they have? She never mentioned him in her letters more than twice, maybe three times. His name was usually used with others such as Tayla, Jacob, Mike and Stacey, her other "music major friends".   
  
Darien was beginning to feel estranged until Serena saw him and realized what he must have been thinking. "Hey Darien, do you remember that time, you..." Michael sat back and watched Darien and Andrew laugh at the golden memories they had. 'So this is the guy Serena's madly in love with. This is the one she chose over me. Lucky guy.'  
  
Darien looked over at the silent cellist who smiled at him and then picked up his glass and raised it to him. Ebony hair swayed as he nodded and smiled in return, not understanding why Michael had just lifted his glass to him.   
  
Serena couldn't get enough of the sight of him. She had been away for far too long and was making up for it now, whether he caught her or not. Of course, every time he did, she blushed. No matter how "forward" America had made her, she would always blush under his gaze. Always.  
  
They left the restaurant soon after to head home. Everyone was tired and Serena was still adjusting to the time difference. As they walked through the lighted city to the train station, Michael lingered back with the guys. Serena's parents had stolen her from them just to have the pleasure of her company.  
  
"You're a lucky guy, Darien Shields."  
  
Darien snapped out of his daydream to Michael's voice. "Pardon me?"  
  
"I said you're a lucky guy. Very lucky in fact to have a girl like Serena love you as much as she does."  
  
This was news to Darien. "Serena loves me?" His heart sped up at the thought of her even thinking of him like that. She had made no mention of it in any of her letters or hinted towards it since she had been gone. Tonight at the restaurant was the first sign he had seen since she had been back.  
  
"Yes she does and from what I can tell you like her very much too, no?"   
  
Darien looked ahead to where Serena was walking between her parents and smiled. "Much more than you'll ever know." Why he was being so open with this stranger was beyond him but love does funny things like that. Love? Since when did that come into the picture?  
  
'Since the first time you met her,' the voice in his head replied.   
  
"So what are you going to do about it?" Andrew, who had been listening, liked this guy. Here, it had taken him years to get Darien to admit that he had feelings for the small nymph and here this guy was getting him to talk about it openly. Andrew thought it probably had something to do with the competition of the female as well. Darien was a very possessive and protective person, something only he knew.  
  
"I plan on making her mine for the rest of eternity."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it. She needs to be taken care of. She's one of my closest friends and I just want to see her happy."  
  
"I swear to you on my life that all I want to do is to make her happy."  
  
"Good."  
  
Andrew was amazed. Darien had been so confident with that last statement. He was getting excited. It was going to be fun, seeing the two of them finally get together after all this time.  
  
--------------  
  
Later that night, Serena walked into the office in her house and brought up her email.  
  
New Mail: 1 from Darien Shields  
  
She clicked on the envelope icon and it brought up the message.  
  
"Dear Usako,  
  
That was the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced in my entire life. Thank you so much for letting me be a part of it. I felt things during that half hour that I have never felt before, you've brought a new light to my life with your music.  
  
Thank you again."   
  
The next part was the hardest for him to write.  
  
"I was wondering if I might be able to have the pleasure of taking you out for the day tomorrow. I know you'll check your email before you go to bed so I don't have to worry about you not getting this till later. If it's okay with you, I'll come by at noon to pick you up.  
  
Love,   
  
Mamo-chan"  
  
That was the nickname she had come up with for him and he cherished it. Serena giggled and read the email over three more times before responding to it.  
  
"What should I wear?  
  
Love,  
  
Usako"  
  
--------------  
  
Darien, being the punctual and orderly person that he was, arrived at Serena's door at 11:59am. He looked at his watch. 'Well, one minute early's better than one minute late.' He knocked on the door, figuring that someone else had to be home.  
  
He heard no sign of someone coming so he rang the doorbell.  
  
"HOLD ON! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Darien listened carefully and heard footsteps running down stairs and into the hallway. It was opened by a breathless but beautiful Serena. Her cheeks were stained a light pink from the little exertion of running down from her room.  
  
Darien's hungry eyes wandered up and down her curvaceous body, noting how well the last four years had treated her. She was wearing light beige Capri's and a baby blue, short-sleeved blouse, which served to bring out her eyes, the eyes that he loved and would forever love.   
  
He remembered someone telling him once that eyes were the window to your soul. With Serena, that statement was true. She left her eyes wide open and allowed anyone to look inside. She had a beautiful soul. He knew because it radiated from her wherever she went. Strangers even noticed it, she was such a charming person.  
  
"Hi...come on in. I'm sorry. I got caught up with some friends online. Let me just grab my purse and then we can go.   
  
Darien daydreamed a little longer until the footsteps on the stairs brought him out of his reverie. "I'm ready when you are!"  
  
He stood up and held his arm out for her. "You're beautiful, Usako." He smiled when a blush appeared on her gorgeous face.  
  
"Thank you, Mamo-chan." As they walked silently out of the house, Darien thought about how nicely she fit into his arms, how perfect she felt at his side.  
  
Serena looked at the sleek, black car that sat in her driveway. 'Wow! I guess he would have a lot of money if he didn't have to spend it on buying all the replacements for all his things I've destroyed.' She reached for the door and was startled when Darien scolded her. "Usako! Now how could you deny me the pleasure of opening the door for you?" Darien reached past her and lifted the silver handle. Serena was too stunned for words. Sure, they appeared on the computer screen but somehow they were easier to digest without being able to see him. Now that he was here saying those kinds of things, she didn't know how to react. The only time they ever before spoke was when they were fighting in the arcade.  
  
'Say thank you!'  
  
"Thank you." She slipped onto the black leathered passenger seat. Wow! This car was loaded! 'Okay, Serena,' she said to herself. 'Don't touch anything! You might break something.' She kept her hands in her lap and before she knew it they were pulling onto the main road.  
  
"So how did it feel."  
  
She turned her head. "It feels nice and soft. This is such a smooth ride."  
  
Darien laughed. "No, I'm talking about being up there on the stage last night, how did...does it feel to perform?"  
  
Serena sighed and relaxed into her chair. "Well," she started. "Normally, I don't get nervous when I play in front of a lot of people. I actually do better than I do with smaller groups. I love the rush if that's what you're referring to. Once I step on stage, all I can see are the people that are sitting there, waiting in anticipation for whatever I'm going to play. When I sit down in front of the piano, everything except sound blacks out around me but last night for some odd reason I couldn't. That's when I panicked." She remembered not being able to create her own little world when she sat down. Someone had been with her. It was something she wasn't used to at all.  
  
Keeping with her resolution to be more open with her feelings towards him, she told Darien her thoughts. "I managed to block out everyone except one person."  
  
"One person?" In his heart, he hoped she would say it was him but his face was blank, working like a barrier for his emotions. He kept in mind what Michael had told him the night before.  
  
"Yeah, one person." She tried to think of the best way to describe it to him. "Okay, picture this. The world that I create, is like a big house and the people in the audience are like ants in a Ziploc bag."  
  
"Okay, I can see that."   
  
"Good. Now these aren't just any ants. These are the African Killer ants and they have these huge claw things on their face," she tried forming claws with her hands, causing Darien to break out in laughter. "Right." She put her hands back into her lap. "Anyway, this one person chewed a hole through the Ziploc bag and so all the ants started escaping through it."  
  
She looked at his face to see if she explained it well enough. "So this one person distracted you enough to the point where you couldn't block everyone out?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well what happened after that? How were you able to get back to playing?"  
  
She took a deep breath before answering. "You closed the hole for me." Her smile made him almost melt behind the steering wheel. His heart was pounding in his chest, wanting to be released into her hands.  
  
"Yeah. When I looked up at you and you smiled at me, it felt like two arms were wrapped around me. I didn't even know that was possible." She kept her face forward so she couldn't see his reaction to her words. Darien might have known what she felt about him, but she had no clue what his feelings were towards her.  
  
"I'm glad. That's what I was going for." His smile had the same affect that hers had on him. She blushed for the third time in the last 15 minutes, a new record. His right hand left the steering wheel and covered her smaller one to rub it. He soon learned that any contact with her would send electricity through him and he was addicted, a lost man. It was raw, a lot like the emotions he was feeling at that moment.   
  
Serena looked down at their hands. She couldn't even think words, she could only stare. Her hand flipped itself over and soon their fingers were lacing together. She smiled and squeezed.  
  
The first part of the day was spent at the park where Darien laid out the picnic he had made for her. They sat, ate, and enjoyed each other's company for the next few hours as they shared stories they forgot to tell each other in their emails.   
  
Serena looked up from her new position in Darien's lap. How did she get here and for how long? Oh well, he was feeding her strawberries and stroking her hair with the other hand, an action she found she liked the feeling of. She liked the strawberries too.  
  
"Hey, princess. You ready to go?" She found herself staring into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen...eyes full of passion and life. They were new to her. She couldn't remember his eyes looking like that, but she couldn't look in his eyes for very long anyway without blushing. "What?"  
  
"Your eyes," she whispered. In her eyes he saw...love? Could it possibly be love he saw in her eyes. 'Shields, if you don't get excited, you won't be disappointed.'  
  
"What about my eyes?"  
  
"I've never seen them like this before. They're...so..." What was she supposed to say now? What was the word she couldn't think of but wanted to say? "...full."  
  
Whatever answer he was expecting, that wasn't it.  
  
"Full?"  
  
Serena eyes were filled with laughter. "I'm sorry. Yes, they look full of happiness. In all the years I've known you, I think this is the first time I've seen your eyes full of happiness...and look!" she said touching his cheek with a finger. "Your smile reaches your eyes." She was lost in them as soon as she said that.  
  
"I should hope so. This just happens to be the best day of my life." 'See! Now that wasn't so bad, was it?' Darien was slowly getting used to this being nice thing. He found he liked her reaction to this much better than her pouting lips, no matter how adorable that pout was.  
  
"How come?" He looked into her eyes and saw that she really didn't know. Well, he better inform her because it was her fault.  
  
"Because I'm spending it with you." Serena turned her head into his waist to hide the blush that was coming. "No no no!" he said with a laugh. His hands lifted her face out of his shirt so he could see it and stare into her eyes again. "Don't ever hide your beautiful face, Usako."   
  
Would her cheeks ever stop burning? They weren't going to any time soon because Darien was now caressing her soft cheek with his thumb. He brushed it along her jaw bone and then up to her soft, rosy lips. Serena wasn't used to being touched in such an intimate way but wasn't about to complain. Her dreams had been filled with moments like this while in California, where he would be holding her or just lying in his lap like she was now.   
  
Darien watched her eyes get a bit hazy after brushing his digit over her full lips and it made him shiver with desire. He was slowly losing control over his mind and body and found himself lost in the moment and Serena's heady gaze.  
  
"Serena...I..."  
  
Serena wasn't sure what had happened. One second she was looking at him and the next he was kissing her...or she was kissing him. It was hard to tell where one person ended and the other began. Darien's arms made his way around her and lifted her up to get her closer to him. He had longed to know what this felt like, he wondered for 9 years since the first time he met her and only now the gods had decided to smile on him. He would forever be grateful to them because now, he had his Usako. 


End file.
